Alone with Xigbar
by demyx.aquanymph
Summary: Xigbar and Demyx take a trip to the beach to relax for a few hours but eventualy end back up in the bedroom. xigdem pairing.


Alone with Xigbar

The two nobodies made their way down the beach in no hurry. The moon reflected off their coats and projected onto their faces. The younger and slightly shorter of the two groaned and plopped himself down in the sand. The older male made an effort to persuade him to get back up but in the end decided to sit next to him.

Demyx looked into the face of his elder. It was nice of Xigbar to take him here, and he planned on making every second of it count before they had to return back to the castle that never was and listen to the others nag and gripe about everything. He smiled as he inhaled a deep amount of the salty air.

The ocean waves crashed against the sand, making an almost peaceful sound.

Demyx ironically shivered in the humidly warm air as the wind blew through the leaves of the palms lining the water, causing them to rustle then hold still.

He felt the slight pressure of the sharpshooter's fingertips caressing his back. This is what he liked. Having an almost worry free moment away from the craziness of the castle. No work, no Saix constantly up his ass about something or another, and definantly none of Larxene's bitching about his incapabilities. Nope, just him and Xigbar.

He sighed and looked at Xigbar again. "Sooo…. Was there a specific reason you brought me here or….?"

Xigbar shook his head and let his hand fall from the back of the nocturne. "Nah, not really kiddo, just thought some time away would be nice, that's all." He shifted over allowing their thighs to barely touch. Xigbar shook his head again. "I remember the days that I could freely roam to and from the beach. Now I'm stuck as a nobody having to watch over half of your asses, thanks to Xemnas strapping me with the baby sitting duty."

Demyx smirked knowing that since Xigbar was ranked number two he was usually stuck showing the younger members around. That's how they first met. The smile widened as he remembered how childish Xigbar had treated him then versus how he treated him now. He swore the man had more jokes about his appearance on that first mission than Demyx could possibly muster up in a year.

Yes, but this was the one he did share a bed with almost every night whereas upon their first meeting they wouldn't have even thought about talking to each other again. It was Saix they had to thank for it though, as sad as it was. If he wouldn't have continued to pair them up then they probably wouldn't have been sitting there looking at the ocean together.

The older man snaked his arm loosely around the boy's waist.

Demyx leaned into the sharpshooter's hold and rested the back of his head on the man's shoulder.

It was times like these that he believed that the organization members only fed him bullshit and lies about not having hearts. Like did any of them actually think that he'd believe them? He had already witnessed first hand what emotion was, no doubt about that. At least that's what it had to be, right? He always got that warm tingly feeling around Xigbar. The type that would coarse through his abdomen and stomach.

"Why so quiet tonight?" Xigbar asked lightly, as if afraid to penetrate the silence.

Demyx shrugged. "I'm just….thinking."

"Oh? Well that's a first."

"Hey!" Demyx said laughing. There, another emotion. You wouldn't be able to laugh joyfully without a heart.

Xigbar chuckled. "What'r ya thinking about, hmm?"

"Ahh, nothen', just my mission today." He lied. It would have been a mega embarrassment to tell Xigbar what he was actually thinking. Mushy gushy stuff didn't typically appeal to the man.

"Recon again?"

"Yeah, I got lucky."

They went silent as they thought to themselves.

Demyx again plummeted back into the never ending, tangled abyss of a mind he had. Before long, he felt Xigbar's fingers lightly stroking his back for the second time that night. Except this time it was more around his waist causing the tingly feeling to spin out of wack.

He leaned his head further back onto the sharpshooter's shoulder and slowly closed his eyes.

Xigbar lowered his lips onto the exposed skin of the nocturne's neck. He blew hotly on it causing a sigh to escape Demyx. Demyx turned his head in order to capture Xigbar's lips with his own.

The warmth between their mouths lasted a few seconds until Xigbar pulled away and looked the nocturne in the eyes. The expression on his face made it seem as if he taunted Demyx to make the next move.

Instead, Demyx made a whine low in his throat. "Why'd you stop?" He asked placing a hand on Xigbar's leg and tapping it with his fingers.

Xigbar raised an eyebrow and watched Demyx with his one golden eye. A deep, throaty chuckle emerged from him. "Ha, I think I'll save you for later tonight."

Demyx reddened, knowing exactly what he meant. The older man chuckled again while pulling Demyx onto his back and laying down next to him.

The nocturne pressed his body up against the sharpshooter as he settled into the crook of his arm.

Hmm, maybe he wouldn't get too excited just yet. He knew where the two would end up, if not sooner, then later, Xigbar had already confirmed that. Although, that did not stop the older man from kissing him lightly on the forehead and brushing a few locks of hair from his face.

Demyx ventured safely back into his mind while watching the stars for what felt like hours. He assumed Xigbar asleep as soon as he snapped back into reality, but was surprised to see the one eye open and staring intently into the inky blackness of the sky.

He sat up feeling as if they should go before both actually falling asleep in each other's arms. Think of the explaining they would have to do if another member was sent out to look for them and stumbled across the scene here.

Xigbar grunted and sat up too. "Ready to go squirt?"

Demyx nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

He stood up slowly in order to regain a feeling in his legs and not fall down due to the stiffness in them.

"The only downfall of coming to the beach." Huffed Xigbar as he stood up and set to work dusting the sand off his coat. Demyx did the same.

After that, they decided to walk a little further along the shore, hand-in-hand, before finally summoning a dark portal and returning to the castle.

They appeared in the sharpshooter's room.

Xigbar stretched out, popping his back, before removing his cloak and boots. Considering the fact that they were going to the beach, he ditched the shirt totally. So had Demyx, he hated to sweat.

The nocturne crawled into his superior's bed choosing to strip all the way to his navy colored briefs, he preferred style of underwear.

Seeing this, and the very inviting ass he got a glance of,Xigbar removed his pants also and climbed into the bed next to the younger boy.

"Damn sand gets everywhere." He muttered dusting some that had fallen from Demyx's body off the sheets. Demyx laughed lightly in order not to risk being heard by any member that could possibly be taking a stroll down the hallways.

He snuggled into the man's chest. He loved the smell of the older man's body and tended to use it as a drug to fall asleep. Before long, he had almost fallen into his much needed sleep when he felt the sharpshooter's tongue trailing down the side of his neck.

Demyx groggily lifted a hand to the shoulder of the man above him. He squirmed under the man's touch on the area that he much longed for it to be., and let out a gasp as their lips met. Xigbar seemed to have a bad habit of waking him up like this. Why did Xigbar's sex drive always have to kick in when he was about to fall asleep. Well, as long as this was the only reason he was getting woken up he wasn't going to complain, much. "Good morning sunshine." The man mumbled between moments of their lips meeting.

Demyx rolled his eyes. "I wish it was morning, then maybe I would have had a chance to sleep." He knew where Xigbar's hand was headed when it moved out of his sightline. "Oh, I see." Said the older man. "Nice to know that you'd rather ignore me…" he trailed off when he found his target. Demyx felt the hand traveling between his legs and then the hand resting on his inner thighs before being placed onto his hardening member. The sharpshooter stroked the tip of it with his index finger before lowering his lips to the nocturne's again.

"N-no…." Demyx struggled to say when his lips were free again except the moans were causing him to not be able to form his words properly. "That's n-not what I….meant…I-I'm just…really tired." Xigbar smiled. He enjoyed doing this to the younger male. "X-Xiggy!" Demyx said when he found the man had moved down to place his lips between his legs, caressing his need with them, causing the warm breath to be felt through his underwear. The strong, calloused hands found their way to the smooth hips holding them down as they shifted with every breath he let out. Demyx smiled between moans. If he could choose between being at the beach with Xigbar or here with him now, he knew the second would be his first choice.

Nothing he thought of could top this, nothing was greater than being alone with Xigbar.


End file.
